Dribble
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Yamato finds that Daisuke’s traits are beginning to rub off onto him. [One shot] [Yamasuke]


Dribble One-Shot 

**Yamasuke**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Yamato finds that Daisuke's traits are beginning to rub off onto him.

**A/N:** Okay, this is almost completely random. And, just to let you know, the convo about penguins did occur the other day at lunch. Gee, my friends are the inspiration for Daisuke's dribble. I love it! So completely obsessed with Yamasuke right now. /heehee/

Out of all the digidestined, Daisuke was unusually adept at letting the whole world know what's on his mind. The one time when he announced to his fifth hour study hall that he was thinking of trying out for Japan Idol, and if they thought his voice had a likeness of Nate from The Format, being a prime example.

So whenever the brunette approached any conversation with a "you know what I think" beginning phrase, the other party prepared themselves for anything and if but everything possible.

Yamato was unusually unfortunate to not find this "game" much fun, as he was more often than not found to be at the receiving end of these situations.

"Daisuke, why?"

The younger blinked. "Why what?"

Yamato sighed, "Why are you explaining how, and I quote, 'banging it would be if we had pet penguins and then we could use them to fetch us ketchup?'"

"And it would be the Heinz brand, not the crappy other kind."

Oh how the blonde wished he could headdesk right then and there. But then he'd have his lunch all over his face. Why did Takeru and Taichi have to have a different lunch? Why did Hikari, Sora and Miyako declare that they needed "girl time" and sat on the other side of the cafeteria? Why did Iori have to be too young to be in high school? Why did Ken, Kou and Jyou have to sign up for lunchtime tutorials (Ken and Koushiro in charge of one, Jyou taking one)? Why did Mimi have to move to America?

Anything would have been somewhat better than the dribble coming out of Daisuke's mouth.

"Yamato? Are you listening?"

No. "Yes."

"Mmm, I'm not quite sure you were."

"Yes, yes, penguins and all that jazz about ketchup."

This time the brunette sighed. "Actually I was talking about how penguins make great fathers."

Yamato shook his head. Once again, worthless information about stupid things. "Sure, whatever."

In desperation, Yamato tried to convince Daisuke he was not the best person to dribble to by opening his Trig book. 'Maybe if I look busy he'll be quiet. I'll just nod my head occasionally and go mmhmm.'

"…do you think so?"

On what? "Mmhmm."

Daisuke sniggered. "Really? Cause you don't seem to even have enough patience to handle me, nonetheless a kid ten years younger."

Saywhat? "Huh?"

"You just said that you think you're like a penguin, and in that you'd be a good father."

"What?"

"You weren't paying any attention, we're you?"

Nope. "Um, yes?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

'My catchphrase,' thought Yamato, but he decided not to interrupt the apparent silence that had formed between the two of them. Although he felt bad, he really preferred a silent Daisuke over a motor mouth one.

As inconspicuous as possible, Yamato turned to glance at the brunette. He was frowning, his hazel eyes flickering with annoyance. It was quite cute, actually.

Whoa, Yamato seriously had to watch himself there. He was starting to get as random as Daisuke.

The deject boy in question was twirling his chopstick through a bowl of miso soup. He was long done with it, but too lazy to throw it away. He amused himself by occasionally adding other substances into his watery ex-lunch (i.e. cheese, milk, yogurt, Yamato's pencil).

Curling a lip up in distaste, Yamato shuddered at the mere thought of what it would taste like by now. Daisuke noticed the older's movements and looked up.

As if reading his mind, he said, "Want some?"

"Ew, gross, no way."

"Whatever."

Yamato supposed he could let it slide a second time. No use getting the brunette going again, most likely on some rant about catchphrases and how stupid they are and how everybody should be able to say whatever they want, even if it's about the English word moose and why isn't it spelt mouse of which is sounds more like?

'He's rubbing off on me,' Yamato realized in a panic. Gritting his teeth, he looked at Daisuke again. Now the younger was doodling on Yamato's math homework, drawing what suspiciously looked like penguins.

"What are you doing!"

"Drawing."

"As I can see," Yamato huffed, ripping the paper away from Daisuke.

The brunette attempted a scowl, but the underlying smirk was hard to cover up. "Meanie." A mischievous glint appeared in the hazel eyes, almost causing Yamato to shiver.

"..so cute…"

"Huh?"

Oh no, Daisuke was rubbing off on Yamato. Now he, too, was cursed with the ability to say all his thoughts out loud!

"Nothing."

"Nu uh! You just said something that sounded a lot like 'cute'. Do you mean me?"

The blonde almost choked on his tongue. "No no no no! I meant, uhh, acute. As in an acute triangle. That's the answer to my next question."

Daisuke raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Alright. Sure."

And then the brunette turned back to his potion-a-la-miso-soup.

"Is it the hair?"

What about hair? "What?"

"Or the eyes? I've been told that my eyes are nice."

"What are you talking about?"

"With what you said, about me being cute. Is it the hair or the eyes? Or my personality?"

Yamato resisted a snort. "Even if I had said anything remotely related to you being cute, it most definitely wouldn't be anything close to your personality."

This did not earn a flick of cheese-milk-yogurt-lead miso soup, at least in Yamato's opinion.

"Gross!"

"So totally deserved that. You buttface."

Did Daisuke just call him a buttface? "Did you just call me a buttface?"

"Your mother."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What about my mother?"

Daisuke did a good job back tracing his comment. "Eh, she's a very lovely lady, that's what."

Yamato grunted. "That's what I thought."

A small silence formed, only to be quickly ruined by Daisuke.

"Just tell me what's cute."

"You, of course."

Oh crap, he did not just so say that. Yamato had leapt from saying exactly what he thought to not thinking at all before he spoke! Crap, crap, crap-a-rola.

Daisuke beamed at this. "Really?"

"Yes." CRAP!

The burgundy tilted his head back and laughed heartily. "That's so funny!"

And why was this funny? "Ergh?" And now Yamato, blushing so heavily, could not form proper words, resorting to cavemen-like sounds. Why did this happen? Was this karma coming for him? He didn't mean to complain about Daisuke's dribble! In fact, he really didn't mind it all that much! Honestly!

"I like your dribble, okay!"

Oh gee.

"Uhh." Great, now Daisuke was at a loss for words. What do two people do if they don't have words? If this was a term question, Yamato would snicker and answer with, "Make out, duh."

Daisuke was the one to lean forward, although hesitantly. Yamato, on the other hand, lunged forward, grabbing the tufts of burgundy hair and pressing his lips against the younger's. Their kiss, while short and pretty chaste, went almost completely unnoticed. And would've. If only Daisuke didn't have such a big mouth.

"Yamato Ishida just kissed me! Can you guys believe that the guy of all my dreams just kissed me! HEY HIKARI! MIYA! SORA! YAMA KISSED ME!"

The poor blonde, still flustered from the kiss itself, sunk low in his seat. Stupid Daisuke, just had to go and rub off onto him. If only he weren't so darn cute.


End file.
